1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a lamp field, and particularly to a lamp with pluggable control interface.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional lamp generally includes a lamp head, a power supply device, a lamp body, etc., the lamp head is externally connected with an input power source, and the external switch controls the lamp body to be turned on and off by the power supply device. Usually, the control mode is relatively simple, and the extended applications are limited. If no dimming device is provided, the dimming function cannot be realized, that is, only a few adaptation scenes may be realized. Unless the control circuit is separately arranged, it is difficult to change the lighting control mode. Moreover, conventional lamps with dimming or sensing functions are generally integrated with the dimming or sensing control module, which are not separable. It is difficult to adjust the control mode after the lamp is shipped, including replacement between different types of control modules, or replacement between different versions. As such, the lamp and/or the luminaire installation lines may have to be replaced when the luminaire control module is upgraded or updated, which result in inconvenient use and increased cost.